Natia's Life With Yo-kai
by Ell.Writes.Stories
Summary: Natia, a girl with PTSD after her parents and sibling die, lives in Springdale with her grandmother. One day, she receives a package a week after her beloved great-grandfather dies, and apparently, it contains his "most prized possession". What's in it changes her life forever! Read if you like Yo-Kai Watch! (SYOC is now open! All requests will be used at some point!)
1. Package For You!

**Hi, guys, this is a new fanfic I made. I hope you like it. This is my third fanfic (my second is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends crossed with Lost).**

Chapter One- Package for You

Since my twelfth birthday, I had this cool little wristwatch that my great-grandfather left to me after he passed away. There is a rumor about it that it let my great-grandfather see spirits. Until I received this watch, I didn't believe in ghosts. Receiving this watch changed my life forever; this is my story.

When I was younger (about eleven), I wanted to be a fashion designer. I would look in the mirror and physically see a girl with unruly dark brown hair- a trait I got from my great-grandfather- and stone-blue eyes. However, in my mind's eye I had golden wavy hair, with hot pink narrow stripes, with the most beautiful hazel eyes. Physically, I had navy glasses and braces, so I looked like a nerd. In my mind's eye, I was perfect.

I loved going to my great-grandfather's to hear stories of his childhood. He never talked about spirits. When he died around the time I turned twelve, I was devastated.

"This is the worst birthday present I have ever received," I shouted (in tears) when my grandmother broke the news. This was a week before my twelfth birthday. The funeral left me in more turmoil than when I heard that he had gone. That, my friends, was the crown of my misfortunes. (My parents and twin sister, Catherine, died in a car crash a few days before I turned seven years old. I was the sole survivor.)

But the next week, even on my birthday, I was still mourning. Grandma canceled my birthday party a few days before because I was an emotional wreck. I was always an emotional wreck since my parents' death- I got PTSD. My great-grandfather's passing made it worse.

"My dad was a good man, Tia, but he never told me about spirits, either," Grandma said when she heard the rumor about his watch after his passing. My name is Natia, but everyone calls me Tia. That bugs me.

About a week later, the day my birthday fell on, July 7th, Grandma came upstairs, saying that I received a package. (I spend my free time in my room.) She held the box in her hands, which looked six inches long, four inches tall, and four inches wide. That was ninety-six cubic inches. I may have looked like a nerd, but not my entire mind was despair and turmoil; I was geeky on a good day.

"It has no return address," Grandma said, "but you can open it." On a sticker on the top it says in fancy lettering:

NATIA ADAMS-HARSO

64 CASTLEHORN STREET

SPRINGDALE

I open the box and in it are two smaller boxes and an envelope. I thought they were presents from friends. On the envelope were these words: READ ME BEFORE OPENING ANYTHING ELSE!

It was in the same lettering as the sticker.

I opened the envelope and there was a letter that said:

" _Dear Natia, I hope you received this letter on your birthday. I wish to give you a gift before my passing. Inside the longer of these boxes is my most prized possession; I want you to have it. It will help you solve all of your problems. In the other is my (how can I say this?) butler. He will explain everything._

 _If your grandmother asks any questions about it whatsoever, say that it's just between her and you. Tell her everything if questioned; don't be afraid, just tell her._

 _My strength fails me. Do not tell your grandmother unless asked. Open the smaller box. I will always be with you inside your heart. -Great-Grandpa"_

The letter made me cry. He had taken the time to write a letter just before his death?

…A letter for _me?_

Now, the butler part freaked me out. I followed the letter's instruction, and a cloud of indigo dust filled the entire bedroom. _I gotta find the door and lock it!_

Coughing and hacking, I found the door blindly and locked it. "What is this, some cruel joke?" I wheezed. At that the dust gathered in one place in the air and then a sun-bright flash. I had to cover my eyes to prevent blindness. No jokes there!

The flash subsided. I nervously uncovered my eyes, not even expecting what the heck I saw. This white ghost thing with a black mask-like band between its large eyes, a wisp on top of its head… or body, I couldn't tell… and on the bottom of it. The bottom one billowed, and the ghost had thin arms with mitten hands.

"Why, HELLO, Natia, I am Whisper, your great-grandfather's former butler. Well, now I am YOUR butler. I was DEVASTATED at his passing." It takes out a hanky from God-knows-where and blows its nose (I don't even know if it even had a nose).

I eyed the letter and then the ghost, Whisper, as it had said.

"Oh, THAT? I wrote that on behalf of your great-grandfather. Now open…"

He paused. "THE LONG BOX!" He shouted with major dramatic effect. I eyed the box and reached for it.

 **So how do you like Natia? Her name is pronounced nuh-TEE-uh, BTW. She has a sad back-story, too (sad face). So, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter! Check out my other stories, too!**

 **Imaginary On The Island (FHFIF and Lost)**

 **Dork Diaries 11: Tales From a NOT-SO-Average Transfer Student (Yo-kai Watch and Dork Diaries)**


	2. Healing Grandma Hugs!

**I apologize sincerely for the wait, but here it is… Chapter Two! (I had writers block.)**

Chapter Two- Using the Watches Part One: Healing Hug

Inside the long box were three different watches. One was all white with a black pattern on the wristband. Another was blue, red and yellow with the numbers 1, 2, and 0 on the rim. The last one had a dark blue band with a light-blue pattern. It was sleeker than the others, and the actual watch part was blue with a white spherical button on the side.

All three had a few things in common: They had the same watch face, they all had buttons on the sides, and they had glass domes on top.

"Use whichever one matches your style," Whisper advised. Naturally, I chose the sleek, light blue watch.

"Anyway, these watches are called the Yo-Kai Watch. They let you see Yo-Kai, like me. The one you're wearing is the Yo-Kai Watch U Prototype," Whisper said.

"I just picked it because it's in my favorite color," I told him. I also liked it because it was a space-age trend. "But if the Yo-Kai Watch lets me see Yo-Kai, how come I can see _you_ without the watch?"

Whisper looked shocked. "Well, I never thought of that before," he said quietly. I did a major face palm, which hurt the bridge of my nose.

"Yowie!" I shouted, and then my head drove itself face-first into my pillow, just out of my searing pain. Whisper screamed.

"Oh my goodness, Natia! Are you all right?" Whisper flipped me over to see if I was OK. Butlers do that if they're really faithful.

"It's OK, Whisper. The pain will be gone in a few minutes…" I rubbed my index over the bridge and moaned.

Then I heard the voice of my grandmother coming up the stairs, getting louder with every step. "Natia, are you all right? What's going on?"

Then I went straight into my panic mode. "OMG, Whisper! Hide quickly!"

Whisper stayed put, folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "Natia, only you can see, hear, or feel me! You should know that by now," Whisper said in a half cheery, half serious tone of voice.

The door clicked and opened. "What's going on? Are you alright?" Grandma asked with a caring tone.

"I just hurt my nose. It… kinda hurts," I said touching my nose.

"There's nothing a Grandma Hug can't fix," Grandma said, hugging me tightly. Like always, the pain went away, just like every Grandma Hug.

I looked up at Grandma and said, "Works every time! Thanks!"

"No problem, my little light of my life. Have fun," she said as she departed.

When I turned around, Whisper was sobbing, hanky in hand. _Dramatic much?_ I thought.

"Your grandmother's hugs really seem to do the trick," he said with a happy demeanor. Then his expression changed to serious mode. "However," he said, "This could be a Yo-Kai at play."

"What do you mean, Whisper?"

"Yo-Kai can do anything good, bad, or they just do something for fun."

"So…you think a Yo-Kai is doing this?"

"I remember when your great-grandpa said _that_ when he got his first Yo-Kai Medal," Whisper said. "But certainly."

So our ninja mission began.

 **OPERATION: SEARCH 4 THAT YO-KAI IS UNDERWAY!**

* * *

 **Sooo, I put the bridge of the nose for the pain point because it happens to moi all the time.**

 **BTW, Natia will meet a special S-Rank Rare Yo-Kai of the Heartful tribe. Good luck guessing which Yo-Kai. :)**

 **YokaiWhisper79 OUT! Peace, love and YO-KAI!**


	3. Grandma Hug Yo-Kai!

**Sorry! I've been so busy with "Evonne and Her Eerie Lover" but here's the third chapter! The answer to your guesses will soon be revealed!**

Chapter Three- Grandma Hug Yo-Kai!

Whisper and I crept down the stairs and tracked Grandma to the family room, where she was crocheting, an easy craft of her time- easier than knitting, she had said.

"So, Whisper, what do I do now?" I whispered (no pun intended XD) to him.

"All you have to do is press the button and hold it- when the light comes on, shine it anywhere you can to expose that Yo-Kai!"

"OK, but will Grandma see it?"

He stopped to consider. "No." That was a good signal.

I did as he instructed, yet again, and soon, a silhouette appeared. It soon became clearer so I could shut off the light. The silhouette became an elderly lady with brown skin and grey hair; she wore a purple kimono with a pale yellow collar and a golden and yellow-brown flower plumage behind her; instead of legs, she had a cream-colored cloud.

"Whisper, who the heck is that _?_ "

"It's- well- um-…" He turned around and I could catch a glimpse of something that looked like one of those superold iPads from Grandma's day. "I found it! It's the Yo-Kai _Auntie Heart!_ "

* * *

 **Name: Auntie Heart**

 **Rank: S**

 **Tribe: Heartful**

 **Attribute: Restoration**

* * *

"Auntie Heart… I can't say I've heard of her," I uttered.

"Her hugs heal physically and emotionally, talk about kindness!" Yeah, talk about kindness. It was really nice of her.

"Can you really see me? It's a miracle," Auntie Heart smiled. I guess that she finally noticed.

"Well, yeah… I can see you."

"Very lovely! By the way, nice butler you have there," Auntie Heart laughed. "He looks like a marshmallow with eyes and a mouth."

"WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!" Whismallow – I mean Whisper- screamed. "No way to treat a lady," Auntie Heart said in response.

Auntie Heart turned to me and said, "You're a very nice girl. Can we be friends?"

I smiled. "Of course we can! It'll be very happy here with you around!" At that we shook hands.

Mid-shake, I felt something in my hand. It was a grey coin-like thing with a sparkly picture of Auntie Heart on it.

"Well done, Natia! A Yo-Kai Medal! You use these to call your Yo-Kai friends with the Yo-Kai Watch!

"And with that, I'll take my leave," Auntie Heart curtsied and disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: SYOC is now accepted! Include name, rank, tribe, type (Merican, Present, Classic, etc.) attribute, and a detailed description of its appearance. I can't wait to hear from you!**

 **BTW, today is my last day of Summer Break!** **I will keep uploading, though!** **Stay tuned!**


End file.
